


Hot shower (like you)

by PetitPaulJoseph



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPaulJoseph/pseuds/PetitPaulJoseph
Summary: It is late and Mingi is still up. Jongho helps him release the tension.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949149
Kudos: 25





	Hot shower (like you)

Mingi was working himself to the point of exhaustion. Again. He thought of it as a sort of duty, to be the best for Atiny, and to give everything, soul and body, to each performance. He was not the only one to do so, they still scolded Hongjoong for staying up late, and San for not straining himself while rehearsing. It took much more efforts to rest than to work, and with each passing weeks they found themselves not doing anything during their free time. Mostly because they were sleeping, catching on the nights they missed.  
This evening was not different. He was in the studio, repeating their new choreography, when Jongho came to him with sleepy eyes. He seemed to have wake up recently. Cute thought Mingi who was taking a break, his bones aching deliciously. He was sweating, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a black shirt that sticked to his skin. He ran a hand through his hair and watched his dongsaeng sit on the floor.  
“What are you doing ? You should be sleeping”  
“I can tell the same. Come with me, please... I'm cold” the younger pouted. He seemed more childish than during daytime, and more clingy too.  
“I have to shower first,” he patted Jongho's head. When he tried to go, Jongho took hold of his leg, refusing to let him go, not without him. He insisted.  
“You want to help me shower ?” he said jokingly, not expecting an affirmative answer. But Jongho was adamant on doing so, and Mingi felt like an idiot. It was a joke, it would be awkward. Jongho followed him, his grip strong on Mingi's waist as they entered the bathroom.  
“Jongho-ya, I need to undress.”  
“I know hyung. I'll gladly help,” he winked then remove all of Mingi's clothes, making him blush.  
“Step in the shower while I undress too.” He had an innocent way of saying this; like it was normal for them to be naked at the same time when it clearly wasn't.  
He started to wash Mingi straight away, his hands running along his back and spine, then his stomach, until his fingers stoped at his thighs. Carefully he reached for his cock, soft under his palm, and rubbed it, up and down. Mingi held back a moan, delightly surprised by Jongho's boldness. It was soon really pleasant, better than when he did it by himself. The maknae began to hum, hard already just by hearing Mingi pant and moan.  
“That's not-not how you do it...”  
Amazed by his own courage, he searched for Jongho's cock behind him without hesitation, and stroked him, first lazily, then fast and rough. Pre-cum dripped and Jongho's movements became erratic. Mingi decided to face him, and kissed him hard and demanding, fondly embracing him until they both came, Jongho in silence while Mingi screamed in ectasy, now feeling relaxed and all nice.  
“Hyung ?”  
He must have zoned out as Jongho gazed him with worry, like he was scared Mingi would be angry at him.  
“Yeah, yeah, just tired. Thanks Jongho. That's what I needed.”  
He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a smut (which I never do) in English (not my first language, thus the mistakes that there must be) and it turned out well. At least I like it, maybe because it is not a thing I really wrote with the aim of revolutionize fanfiction haha.


End file.
